Someone Worth Remembering
by Chibili-Boo Y Cristina-Chan
Summary: This is a Kira and Tatsuya Romance. I don't know how to sum it up without giving any of the story away so I am just going to leave the summary as is. AN: I have changed the rating of the story to be on the safe side for future chapters.
1. Sorting Things Out

Disclaimer: I do not own Mars or any of its characters, but I do however own the plot of this story.  
  
Chapter 1: Sorting things out  
  
"She has been out of it for the past three hours. Every time she wakes up she asks where she is and then passes out."  
  
"Is she aware of anything that happened?"  
  
Kira slowly opened her eyes at the sound of voices. She was sore and it hurt like hell to move. Slightly turning her head she found the source of the voices. Huddled in the corner were two men talking rapidly.  
  
"Where am I?" Kira asked in a hoarse whisper.  
  
A tall man who looked to be in his early forties walked towards her. He had dark hair that was beginning to grey at his temples and he wore a white lab coat.  
  
"Glad to see that you are finally awake. I am Dr. Kougra. I am now going to ask you a series of questions and I would like for you to answer them as best as you can." The doctor said in a dry flat tone.  
  
That being said the man in which the doctor was first speaking with walked over and took a seat next to Kira.  
  
"Ok, then. Can you tell me your name?" The doctor asked while staring down at a yellow paper tablet.  
  
"Ummm.I think it's...Uh, no.I can't remember my name." Kira said with a disappointed sigh.  
  
"Alright. Do you know how old you are?"  
  
Kira racked her brain and said the first number that she could think of. "35. I am 35 years old."  
  
"Ok, this is the last question. Who is the man sitting next to you?"  
  
Kira turned her head to the man sitting next to her. He had light brown hair and light eyes. His features were very manly, yet they had a soft feel to them. He was quite handsome, but she could not remember ever seeing him before.  
  
"No sir. I don not know this man. He looks quite young, perhaps he is my son."  
  
As the words tumbled out of her mouth the man jumped up and started yelling.  
  
"KIRA! How could you not know who I am? It's me Tatsuya, your friend. We have been going to school together since the seventh grade."  
  
Kira just gave him a blank stare. "Is that my name? Kira.It doesn't sound like me." That being said she once again passed out.  
  
Tatsuya sat down as he let forth a frustrated growl. The doctor walked over to him and placed his hand on his shoulder. Tatsuya stared down at the floor as the doctor tried to explain things to him.  
  
"It's as I feared. She has a minor case of Amnesia. She can remember how to do most things. Like getting dressed and driving a car, But She cannot remember herself or people she might've once known." The doctor explained.  
  
"What caused this to happen?" Tatsuya couldn't help but ask.  
  
"I believe it all has to do with the accident she was in. She may be trying to forget what happened and in doing so she has erased all past memories leading up to it."  
  
"Will she ever remember anything?"  
  
"Yes. Her memory will come back in time, but it has to be something she wants. It could take anywhere from just a few days to years upon years."  
  
With a defeated sigh Tatsuya asked "Is there anything I can do to help?"  
  
The doctor broke out with a huge grin. "As a matter of fact there is. You can move her in with you. She knows you; you were a part of her past. Maybe being around you constantly will help her to remember."  
  
"I have a girlfriend. I don't think she will like me living with another girl too much. I don't think I can do it doc."  
  
"Hmm.Aren't you the same one I overheard telling her how much you loved her while she was unconscious? I think your girlfriend would have more of a problem with that, then with her living with you."  
  
"You heard that? What kind of doctor are you anyway, trying to use that against me? I guess I will have to take her then, when can she move in?"  
  
"You can come back for her tomorrow." They doctor said trying to hold back another huge smile.  
  
Tatsuya waited until the doctor left the room before he walked over to Kira's bedside. He grabbed her hand and kissed her forehead then he quietly whispered in her ear. "Tomorrow."  
  
~Thank you for reading the first chapter of my story, I hope you enjoyed it. I know it was short and probably not very good, but I would like more than anything for you to review it and tell me what you think. ~ 


	2. New Beginnings

Disclaimer: I do not own Mars or any of its characters.  
  
..I have not read all of the mars books yet. I am waiting for books 11 and 15 to come in so I would like to apologize ahead of time if I write something that doesn't fit in with the books or whatever..  
  
Chapter 2: New Beginnings  
  
Beep.Beep.Beep.Beep.Beep.  
  
Tatsuya woke up to the annoying sound of his alarm clock. Looking over at the face of the clock he read eight thirty.  
  
"Damn I just got to sleep." After slamming his fist down on the snooze button, he turned over so that his face was in the pillow. Ten minutes went by and then once again the alarm clock went off.  
  
"Damn! I am not ready to get up yet. Why can't you just leave me the hell alone?"  
  
All his ranting and raving did him no good, for his clock continued on with its insistent wail. Tatsuya decided to get up and out of bed because he knew who wouldn't be getting anymore sleep. He made his way to the bathroom and looked into the mirror.  
  
"Oh Kira, will we ever be able to have what you and Rei had?" Thinking of Kira only made him feel depressed, and his depression only made him remember the events of the night before. He broke up with Harumi. He couldn't believe he had gotten up the courage to do it, but at the time it was really his only choice. He turned on the shower and climbed in. As the water cascaded down his body his break-up flashed through his mind as if it was just now happening.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Sitting across from each other at a local ice cream shop Tatsuya and Harumi shared an ice cream sundae and talked about what happened to Rei and Kira.  
  
"It is so hard to believe that just three weeks ago they were happily planning their wedding, and Kira was so looking forward to having a baby." Harumi said in a sad sort of tone.  
  
"Umm.Rumi there is something I really need to talk to you about. If you don't mind could we put the whole Rei and Kira thing aside for a minute?"  
  
"Sure, what is it that you want to talk about? Did you get that job you were after?" Harumi asked with a smile plastered to her face.  
  
Looking nervous and on the verge of lying Tatsuya said what he had to say. "I want to break up. I have been thinking about it for awhile now and you are really not the person I see myself spending the rest of my life with. I hope I haven't hurt you too much."  
  
Harumi looked at him like he had just grown a second head. "Please tell me that you are lying. This is all just a huge misunderstanding. You love me, you've told me so countless times." Tears started to come to her eyes and Tatsuya hated himself for having to do this to her.  
  
"Think back Rumi. Every time I have told you that I love you, we were in bed. I am a man; I only told you that I loved you so that I could get into your pants. It's as simple as that. We had some good times together and now it's over. We both knew in the beginning that this was bound to happen considering how we came together."  
  
Harumi rose from the table and spoke to Tatsuya with a trace of sadness in her voice. "I know that you don't really mean any of the things that you just said. I just think you are afraid of getting too serious, when you come to your senses you know where to find me." That being said she walked out of the ice-cream parlor.  
  
Tatsuya laid his head down and the table and sighed. "I'm sorry Rumi, but I wasn't lying. I don't love you, because I.I love Kira." Even though he only said it to himself, it felt good to say it out loud.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
Stepping out of the shower Tatsuya wrapped a towel around his waist and made his way back into his bedroom. Dressed in a pair of worn blue jeans and a t-shirt he got from a concert he went to with Rei, Tatsuya made his way to the hospital. He met with the doctor and signed Kira out. When he entered Kira's room, she was wearing a light blue summer dress and she had all of her stuff ready to go by the door.  
  
"I hope you weren't waiting for me too long. I didn't think you'd be ready this early, so I took my time getting here." Tatsuya said as he grabbed her bags and made his way to the door.  
  
Kira followed close behind him and began to talk a mile a minute. "Oh, it's ok. I got up early this morning and the doctor told me that I was going to be going home with you and that everything would be ok. I wasn't exactly sure what time you would show up so I got everything ready right after the doctor left. I hope my staying at your house isn't going to be too much trouble."  
  
Tatsuya turned around and lifted Kira's face so that he could look straight into her eyes. He had an urge to laugh, but he thought that at the moment it didn't seem appropriate. "It is no trouble at all. As long as you are happy then I am happy."  
  
"Thank you. I know everything will be alright as long as you are here for me. Even if I never remember anything, I am sure things will work out for the best."  
  
"Yeah Kira, everything will work out just fine. You can think of this as a new beginning."  
  
"I like the sound of that."  
  
~I hope you like chapter two and I want to say thank you to everybody who has read my story thus far.~ 


	3. A Shared Dream

Disclaimer: I will say it yet again, if not for myself than for all those people who care (if there are any). I DO NOT OWN MARS!!!  
  
Chapter 3: Shared Dreams  
  
**********Six Months Later**********  
  
~Kira Dream Sequence~  
  
It was early morning and Kira sat at her desk writing in her diary, as she did every morning before she started her day.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
It has been six months since I left the hospital and moved in  
with Tatsuya. I still remember nothing of my past, but I have  
made many new memories with Tatsuya. He is the sweetest guy that  
I have ever known, (at least I think he is.) and he has given my  
life some meaning. I believe that with every moment I spend with  
him, I begin to care for him more and more. I don't know if this  
is the beginnings of love or a rekindling of a past romance. All  
I know is that being with him feels right.  
  
~Kira  
  
As Kira closed her diary she looked out of her bedroom  
window. Looking around the yard she noticed a man sitting under  
a tree in a far off corner. Curiosity got the best of her and so  
she made her way outside to see who this man was and what he was  
doing in her yard.  
  
"Uh...excuse me sir?" Hearing her voice the man looked up.  
Kira was for a brief moment stunned by the beautiful man. He had  
long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. His face was chiseled  
and manly, yet it contained a boyish softness. Realizing that  
she was staring at him Kira blushed and looked down at her feet.  
  
"I am sorry for staring so, it's just that you are so  
beautiful." She timidly explained.  
  
"God Kira, I have missed the sound of your voice so much.  
Come sit with me and tell me how you've been."  
  
"Uh...I umm...who are you and how do you know me?" The man  
looked up and Kira saw tears come to his eyes.  
  
"You've forgotten me Kira. How could you, I thought you  
loved me. What ever happened to forever?" That said he stood up  
and walked away from her. Kira chased after the man, trying to  
catch up to him. It seemed like the faster she ran the farther  
away he got.  
  
Tears came to her eyes as she looked off in the distance  
and watched the man disappear. She fell to her knees with her  
face in her hands. Crying as if her world had just come to an  
end she called out for him. "REI! Don't go...Please don't leave  
me."  
  
~End of Dream~  
  
When Kira came to she was lying in her bed. Remembering the man  
she ran to her window and looked out into the yard.  
  
"Darn! It was just a dream." Disheartened she made her way to  
Tatsuya's room to demand some answers.  
  
~Tatsuya Dream Sequence~  
  
Hearing the back door slam Tatsuya woke up and made his way  
downstairs. In the past six months since he has lived with Kira  
she has often gotten up and walked about while still in a state  
of slumber. Opening the screen door he found Kira out back in  
her night clothes holding a conversation with a tree. Laughing  
to himself he called out to her.  
  
"Kira, why don't you come on in and I'll make you some  
breakfast."  
  
Apparently she did not hear him, for as he made his way onto the  
back porch she began to run as if the devil were on her heels.  
  
"KIRA!!! What is wrong with you? Where in the world are you  
going?"  
  
To this he received no reply. When he was close enough to reach  
out for her arm she called out to Rei. As she begged Rei not to  
leave her, Tatsuya could feel his heart breaking over and over  
again. He closed his eyes in hope of subduing the pain and  
holding back a current of tears. He stood frozen in place for  
what seemed like an eternity, and he would have stood there  
forever more if not for the rain that began to spill forth from  
the heavens.  
  
~End of Dream~  
  
Tatsuya opened his eyes to find Kira with a glass of water  
poised over his head.  
  
"What in the hell are you doing?"  
  
"I have to talk to you and you wouldn't wake up when I called  
for you or when I nudged your shoulder." Kira giggled as Tatsuya  
snatched the glass of water out of her hand and slammed it down  
on his night table.  
  
"Now tell me what was so urgent that it possessed you to dump  
water over my head." He said in an exasperated tone.  
  
Kira had a slight frown upon her lips as she looked directly  
into his eyes. "Who is Rei?"  
  
~I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and will be back for the  
next one. Please review and give me some ideas of how you would  
like this story to continue. I pretty much know where I want to  
go with things, but I am open to anything.~ 


	4. Tatsuya's Lies

Disclaimer: I do not own Mars. I never have AND I never will!  
  
A/N~ I am sorry that it has taken me soooo long to post up this chapter. First I wasn't in the mood to write which happens sometimes and then I was too lazy to take the time out and post this chapter (I've had it done since February).  
  
Chapter 4: Tatsuya's Lies  
  
"What did you just say?" Tatsuya questioned Kira although he knew what she had said. He was just in such a state of shock that he had to hear her say it again.  
  
"I want...no, scratch that....I need to know who Rei is. Please Suya, if you know anything at all tell me." Kira was on the verge of tears and it hurt Tatsuya to see her so broken up.  
  
Coming to a decision on what he was going to tell her, he grabbed her hands and looked down at the floor. "Uh...He was your umm cousin."  
  
"My cousin, why would he be the first real thing I remember?" Kira asked in confusion.  
  
Tatsuya hesitated for a brief moment before carrying on with his tall tale. "Well he died when we all started high school and you never really stopped grieving for him. I was really hoping that you wouldn't remember him at all. Thinking about him always made you so sad and it broke my heart to see you like that."  
  
Kira leaned forward into Tatsuya's embrace and rested her head against his chest. "Thank you for telling me, I really appreciate it." Her tears began to fall full force and they soaked the front of his t-shirt.  
  
"It's nothing, as long as you are happy." Tatsuya whispered in her ear.  
  
Pulling back slightly Kira looked into Tatsuya's eyes. She sat there quietly for what seemed like forever. Finally with a tiny smile plastered on her face she spoke. "I love you Suya. My heart beats for you and only you. How I lived my life before you, I will never know."  
  
Leaning forward she placed a quick kiss on his cheek. After she did she began to feel foolish because he had yet to say anything. "Uh, I think I should go." She said timidly.  
  
Yet before she even moved and inch Tatsuya's strong hands latched onto her hips and held her firmly in place. "Do you know how long I've dreamt of you saying things like that to me? I have loved you so much for so long Kira. Knowing that you feel the same way makes me feel like a whole man.  
  
That said he pulled her close and covered her lips with his. His tongue slid across the seam of her lips begging for entrance, which was quickly granted. Softly sucking on Kira's bottom lip Tatsuya deepened the kiss, seeking the sweetness he knew she possessed.  
  
As their tongues fought for dominance Tatsuya slipped his hand under Kira's night clothes and caressed her left breast. Feeling the pressure of Tatsuya's hand Kira panicked. Pushing at his chest, she knocked him over onto the bed and moved as far away from him as she could.  
  
Seeing the wild look in Kira's eyes Tatsuya suddenly felt remorseful, knowing that he had taken things too far too fast. "Look Kira, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for those things to happen." He made as if to move towards her, but before he was able to reach out for her hand Kira fled the room.  
  
~There you have it the wonderful long awaited chapter four.....Again I am sorry for the long wait.....And I'd also like to apologize for any spelling/grammar errors. My little brother pointed one out to me in a previous chapter...Yup, sooo umm enjoy!~ 


End file.
